The Power of Goodbye
by Suzaku-Wiccan
Summary: I decided to continue, though it will take a long time so I can work on my better stories....
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: As much as I may wish that I owned Fushgi Usgi and Madonna's song. I do not, if anyone wishes to take me to court the best that they can hope for is my Anime drawer. Please have mercy and let me keep that… On with the story.  
  
The Power of Goodbye  
  
Miaka sat watching the sun set over the distance mountain pecks. For awhile, when she first got to Konan, she thought of the night as her enemy. Things had changed for her as much as she herself had grown-up and matured. It now gave her the safety and courage for what she felt she had to do.  
  
1  
  
2 "Your heart is not open so I must go"  
  
"The spell has been broken… I loved you so"  
  
"Freedom comes when you learn to let go"  
  
"Creation comes when you learn to say no"  
  
"Walk away"  
  
She had thought first in her head awhile back but she ignored it. Miaka was going break up with Tomahoma. She could feel them drifting apart with each passing day. The weird thing was that she wasn't hurting as much as she thought she was going too. Deep inside her heart, she actually felt relief.  
  
"You were my lesson I had to learn"  
  
"I was your fortress you had to burn"  
  
"Pain is a warning that something is wrong"  
  
"I pray to god it won't be long"  
  
"There nothing left to try"  
  
"There no place left to hide"  
  
"There's no greater power then the power of goodbye…"  
  
(Why does this feel so different then I first thought..??) She then heard Tasuki calling her back to camp. (And why does my heart beat faster when Tasuki talks to me… or when he even says my name, It was never like this with Tomahoma..?!?!) Confusion and wondering filled her mind and heart as she found her through the trees and brush back to camp. As she walked up to Tomahoma, he turned right around to face her as her hand was about to tap his back. (How should I break this to her without hurting her…)  
  
"Your heart is not open so I must go"  
  
"The spell has been broken… I loved you so"  
  
"You were my lesson I had to learn"  
  
"I was your fortress"  
  
Through his thoughts, Tomahoma wrapped one arm around Miaka and pulled her into a bear hug, then kissed her on the forehead. Meanwhile, on the other side of the fire, Tasuki watched the "Dream Couple" hug. (I think I'm going to be sick, why the fuck do they have to get all mushy… but at the same time I feel like I want to go up and beat the crap out of the blue hared boyfriend. Why am I feeling Jealousy, this can't be good)  
  
"For the sake of my sanity and my lunch, would you guys a mother Fuckin ROOM!!!" The whole forest echoed by this comment because of him amplifying in his cupped hands around his mouth. Nuriko just rolled his eyes and went back to eating both Miaka and Tomahoma ignored him.  
  
"There's nothing left to try"  
  
"There's no place left to hide"  
  
"There's no greater power then the power of goodbye…"  
  
Miaka tugged on her boyfriend's hand so that they were out of the rest of the Suzaku Sevens' hearing range. Immdenalty after, Miaka and Tomahoma both opened their mouths to say something.  
  
"You go first," He said quietly urging her on. Her nodded and started again.  
  
"I think that we should break-up.." The blue hared warrior let out a breath of relief.  
  
"So do I" He butted in before she could continue. The brown hared girl smiled, squeezed his hand one more time then turned to go back to the campfire. Tomahoma grabbed her shoulder gently and turned her back around to face him. Lightly his fingers moved across her closed eyelids and cheeks in a slow and soft caress. When he was done, he cupped her cheek in his palm. He wanted until she had opened her eyes to continue.  
  
"We may not be together, but I will always love you… for ever." He whispered. Miaka replied to this by standing up on tiptoes and pressing her lips firmly yet softly against his for a final kiss. When they were done, they pulled away only ever so slightly so that they could still feel each others breathe on their cheek. Both of them were smiling at one another as if they knew a secret. Before leaving to go to camp, The green eyes priest leaned foreword and whispered directly in to the warrior's ear.  
  
"No matter how far apart we are or how long it has been… I still will love you… for ever."  
  
And with that, she started of to camp. Tomahoma followed soon after her while looking at the stars and the moon and thinking of the where they were going to do from there.  
  
"There's nothing left to lose"  
  
"There's no more heart to bruise"  
  
"There's no greater power then the power of goodbye"  
  
"Learn to say goodbye"  
  
"I yearn to say goodbye…"  
  
  
  
Finally, after all my hard work and the never-ending supply of coffee, I had finished this work of art. LOL Please R&R!!! I even take flames, which I'm sure I will get some because of me breaking a relationship. When you review, tell me if you want a next chapter. Till next time Buh Bye. 


	2. A/N

Hiya… This is Viddy, sorry bout making u people so long. I don't know if I will continue writing this fic though… 


	3. Wishing on Stars

Disclaimer: I'm sorry it took so long for me to put in another chapter on this story, I have been very busy working on my another stories. Here we go…  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not again!!!" Miaka sighed frustrated; she was sitting on the side of the road while the rest of the group watched incredibly bored as Tasuki flamed some guys' ass because he was hitting on Miaka.  
  
"When will they stop and leave me ALONE!!"  
  
"This is starting to get annoying… even for me." Tasuki walked over to join the group under a tree outside of a nearby town.  
  
A couple of weeks had past since Miaka and Tomahoma had broken up. The group had been through a few cities, some they had caused a little trouble in. Now that Miaka wasn't holding Tomahoma hand wherever they went, guys were making passes on her, more and more with each city they entered. Soon enough, Miaka wasn't allowed to go anywhere alone, the Suzaku seven had a list on whose turn it was to watch her. Though Tomahoma wasn't going out with Miaka, he was as protective as ever of her in a big brother type of way. Tasuki, then again was saying that he was just doing it to get exercise and Miaka believed him, though all of the rest of the seven could see how pissed he got when he caught some guy in the act of flirting with Miaka. They were actually placing bets on when to truth would come out.  
  
"Lets get a move on people, before more come…"  
  
"We have been walking for what seems like forever. Can't we just stay here for tonight? Please…"Miaka wined at the thought of having to get up and walk.  
  
"Fine, fine. Lets just set up camp here…" A couple of hours later after the sun had set, Tasuki was out for a walk to just watch the stars come out on by one, not star was exactly like another. Each and ever one was different, yet they all held some sort of light to life. Suddenly a shooting star crossed the sky in front of him. Not believing in wishes, he still made one on that certain star. (Please let Miaka love me like I love her; all that I want in my life is her. She is all I need, please god…)  
  
"Please let her love me like I love her…" he whispered aloud, eyes closed as he held his breath expecting nothing to happen.  
  
"So… who is the lucky girl…" A voice echoed from the darkness behind him. Shocked, he jumped around to only find himself lost in a pair of soft, warm brown eyes.  
  
"Holy Shit!!! You scared the living crap out of me…" Miaka only chuckled and walk to stand beside him, watching the stars as he had been only a couple of minutes ago. A comfortable silence blanketed both of them from the night sky. Tasuki took this time to study Miaka's profile against the night sky.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it…"  
  
"Ya, it sure is" he replied never taking his eyes off the woman that had haunted him dreams for an endless amount of days. She could feel his gaze on her, turning her head, in so she locked eyes with him.  
  
"I wonder who the girl you wish to love you is… Does she live with you in Mt. Renshi::: I don't know the name of the mountain:::  
  
"No, but I have know her for awhile now. When she left me, it was as though half of me left with her."  
  
"Would I know her…??"  
  
"I would think you would…"  
  
"Don't tell me that it is Yui, oh god is it her…"  
  
"NO!!" Miaka laughed out loud and shook her head from side to side, still laughing.  
  
"She is Yui's best friend…" Miaka shivered as his breath rushed toward her ear as he spoke softly and his lips brushed lightly against her neck.  
  
"Please tell me it is me…" She whimpered as Tasuki started making butterfly kisses up and down her neck.  
  
"Correct, you want the winning prize…" Again he whispered.  
  
"Please… I love you Tasuki…" The words that came out her mouth froze his movements and she turned around to see what was wrong.  
  
"I'm so sorry Tasuki, I knew you would never feel the same way" Crying, she rose to run away. Before she had the chance to get up, Miaka found herself sitting on Tasuki's lap, tightly wrapped in his arms.  
  
"I love you too, Please don't ever leave me alone…" The tears coming out of her eyes were for a different reason. Turning on his lap, she faced him and caught his lips up in a gently kiss. Tasuki, eager to change that parted her lips and thrused his tongue into her mouth and soon both were battling for control. Pressing her to the ground with slight pressure, he kissed his way down her neck. Slowly unbuttoning Miaka's bolsse, her red haired lover pressed delicate kisses on each new area of pale skin that was shown to the moonlight. Her moaning only drove him to rush undressing Miaka faster and faster. When he finally got to her breasts, he sucked on the now hard nipple through the material of her bra. Frustrated with the flimsy piece of cloth, Tasuki lifted her back off the ground and ripped it off and threw it as far away from them as they could.  
  
"Tasuki…" She moaned in his ear. With her legs around his waist, Miaka flipped them over so she was now stritiling his hips. Yanking off his shirt, she licked and lightly bit his nipples until they were hard and the man under her was moaning with sweat running down his body, making it shine in the white moonlight. Growing more and more curious as she worked her way down, pushing her tongue into his naval. Fingering the edge of his pants, spilling one hand inside, she softly massage his harden member with the palm of her hand. Getting impatient, he rolled over once again being on top pulled off Miaka's skirt and his pants. Pulling the head of her lover toward her chest, he obeyed what she was silently asking him to do, taking one of her pert pink nipples into his mouth and sucked on it hard. He also pushed 2 fingers into her virgin entrance.  
  
"Let me take you to heaven my priestess. Let me show you how much I love you. This my hurt you a little bit, but I promise that it will all be over soon…" Taking out his fingers, then he slowly pushed himself into her and when he was at her virgin wall he whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you and don't you ever forget that…" Drawing back slightly, he let himself go and took her virginity.  
  
"I love you too Tasuki and I promise never to leave you alone again…" Miaka shouted into the night.  
  
~*~In a Tree nearby~*~  
  
"Hand over the money Chichiri, I won fair and square…"  
  
"Nuriko, how did you know it was going to happen tonight??" Chichiri still handed over the money to Nuriko.  
  
"I just know these things… I just know these things." The purpled haired man said as both of they walked toward camp. Both of them were planning on not seeing the couple in the forest for the rest of the night.  
  
  
  
FIN!!!  
  
  
  
I was planning on making this story longer, but I got bored and decided to finish it all at once. This is my first lemon so please be somewhat kind in the reviews. Please forgive… Please R&R!! If you want more, put it in the reviews!! Thanx  
  
~*~Viddy~*~ 


End file.
